Fruitcakes in Love
by Jenny7
Summary: Lawrence takes Adam away for a romantic weekend at the beach...but even romance has it's obstacles to overcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own these adorable gay men, but I think they're so cute that I can't help but write about them. Oh, and I don't own Saw either. Rated T for hints of violence and strong language.

_So, in honor of my state approving Civil Unions (I still think they should just approve gay marriage, but sadly I don't have a say) I thought I'd write a little something about my two favorite gay boys. Hope you all enjoy and please review! _

* * *

It was a good weekend. A lot of weekends were good weekends, but this one in particular was pretty special. Lawrence thought this as he leaned against the railing and stared out into the lake. It was a beautiful sight, one that they weren't used to since they lived in the city. The waves crashed onto the shore and the sounds of the birds above brought a smile to Lawrence's face.

It wasn't just the birds, though, that made Lawrence smile. Behind him was the person that made him happier than anybody else ever could. And he was trying to sneak up on him, to startle him. Adam liked to play. He had many childish tendencies – refusing to admit he was tired because he didn't want to go to bed yet, throwing tantrums for the most menial of things, crawling into Lawrence's arms so that he could scare away the bad guys from his nightmares. Lawrence didn't mind any of them, really, but it was the playfulness that truly touched his heart and brought that fluttery feeling back to his stomach every time.

He knew that Adam was behind him but he let him think that he didn't, because it would make him laugh like a child when he pretended to jump in fear.

The smaller hands suddenly snaked up from behind and covered his eyes. He couldn't disguise his smile anymore and pretended to startle at the sudden presence of his best friend, his more than best friend.

"You are so easy!" Adam exclaimed and moved around him until he was between Lawrence and the beautiful scenery. Lawrence didn't care. He would rather look at Adam anyway. He leaned down and pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss that turned playful when his fingers found that ticklish spot on Adam's stomach that always made him squirm. Adam hated it, it was vulnerability and he hated being vulnerable, but when Lawrence did it, it was ok.

"Come on.." He begged and Lawrence finally released his hold.

"I'm not as easy as you think, buddy." It was a nickname that had come naturally – back when they were only good friends who had survived a Jigsaw trap together. Before he had found Adam on the bathroom floor holding a knife. He had seen a news report on TV about the newest Jigsaw killing and had decided that the only way he could stay safe was by locking himself in the one place Jigsaw had already put him. It had taken Lawrence a half hour to talk Adam out of that bathroom. He'd promised everything under the sun and none of that had mattered once Adam opened the door and jumped into his arms. He'd been so relieved that Adam was ok that he'd kissed him. That was the beginning of them being 'more than best friends'. They had never been able to sleep without each other since.

So when Adam suggested that they go somewhere, get out of the city for a while, Lawrence was happy to oblige. They needed this -Adam needed this. He needed to be away from the news stations until Jigsaw was safely caught and behind bars – if not dead.

They stood in that place for a while. Adam leaning on the railing and Lawrence behind him, securing his arms around Adams waist just in case he managed to fling himself over the railing somehow. Adam was clumsy like that, as Lawrence had learned the hard way. He could trip over absolutely nothing and had a few times. Once Lawrence had put ten stitches into his heal because he had dropped a glass and stepped on a piece of it before Lawrence could stop him. It was cute, sure, but it definitely made Lawrence happy that he was a doctor.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Lawrence broke the silence with the question. Adam leaned back towards him before answering, grinding himself into the place that made Lawrence crazy with lust.

"I had a couple things in mind, but I'm open to suggestions." He tilted his head up and met Lawrence's light blue eyes with his chocolate ones. Unable to stop himself, Lawrence turned the younger man around and planted another not so chaste kiss on his lips.

"I have a few ideas of my own." Lawrence replied and reached down for the smaller hand, ready to lead him down the dock and back to their room. Adam laughed, giggled really, though he would kill Lawrence if he knew that was the word he was thinking of. There was a blush to his cheeks that hadn't been there before and it served only to turn Lawrence on even more.

Adam bounded out ahead of him with that childish curiosity in his step that was always there when he was happy. He would occasionally glance back to make sure Lawrence was still there. Lawrence looked at this boy again and shook his head. Sometimes he'd forgotten how he'd fallen so hopelessly in love with this person. Sometimes he didn't understand how they had come out of the worst situation of their lives only to have it lead them to the happiest moments they had ever had. He would never admit it to Adam, as he still had deep hatred for Jigsaw, but he knew that the trap had worked. He had changed his life for the better – as had Adam. And it was all because they had been forced into a bathroom with each other for eight hours. He never would never have given Adam the time of day before, would never even have considered him, before that day. And that thought pained him.

When he looked up at Adam again he noticed something else. There was a group of men coming towards them and they didn't look like the welcoming sort. Their heads were shaven and two of them carried baseball bats. What worried Lawrence most about this was that they weren't just walking in their direction – they were walking at them. At Adam specifically.

"Adam…" He heard the worried tone in his voice. Adam looked up from wherever his eyes had wandered to and met Lawrence's. He read the fear immediately and appeared confused.

"What?" Adam stopped where he was and appeared concerned. Lawrence quickened his step as the group was nearing them and walking faster by the second.

"Come here by me buddy…" He tried to sound calming. He didn't want to alarm the younger man but his protective instincts were kicking in and he knew that he needed Adam by his side immediately. As his spoke, the group was closing in.

"Hey, homos! Get the hell off our dock…you're not welcome here." With their threats Adam turned around and Lawrence felt his heartbeat quicken. He didn't want Adam to see them; he just wanted to get him safely to their hotel room. This was not why he'd brought Adam out there. The last thing he needed was more trauma.

Lawrence knew that he needed to step in. He ran up behind Adam and stepped a few feet in front of him.

"Hey guys, just relax ok. We're not trying to start anything. We just want to go back to our room…"

He stole a glance at Adam, whose eyes were now dark with anger. Without consciously realizing it, he reached back and touched his partner's arm – trying to calm him he realized. It was so natural he didn't even think about it.

"Oh, your gonna go back to your room so you can fuck each other. That right? You people make me sick." He was holding a bat and tapping it lightly against his palm. Lawrence felt the fear rising inside of him. "So what do you think we should do to them, guys?"

One of the other men stepped forward and pulled a shiny object out from his jacket. Lawrence felt Adam tense against him when he realized that it was a knife. He said a silent prayer that Adam's life would be spared. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Adam…." He was going to tell him to run as fast as he could away from this place. He was going to tell him that he loved him more than life and that if that knife were to find its way anywhere near him he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

But Adam cut him off before he could say any of those important things.

He pushed Lawrence aside and stepped forward towards this gang of hateful men who were pointing a knife in his direction. He didn't look afraid, but he did look angry. Lawrence wasn't sure that he'd ever seen Adam this angry – not even after he'd heard the news of another Jigsaw killing.

When he spoke his voice was as calm as if he were talking about the weather that day or how Lawrence had put too much sugar in his coffee that morning.

"Actually yes, I was going to take my boyfriend back to my hotel room and fuck his brains out. Then I was thinking we'd grab dinner at that burger place down the street, take a walk on the beach at sunset during which I would shed my scaly gay skin and spread my gay germs all over the place, at which point we would be so tired that we would head home and fall asleep in each others hot pink gay arms." He paused when he was so close to them, too close, and Lawrence was seconds away from dragging him away. The men, on the other hand, seemed to have halted in their advance. Adam continued. "A gang fight wasn't quite in our plans today, but I'm down if you guys are."

Lawrence watched in horror and shock as Adam pulled the small pocketknife from his pants. It was the same one he always carried with him, mainly to unscrew his camera when he needed to change the battery, and the blade couldn't have been sharper than a nail file. Regardless, he advanced towards the now still and clearly confused group of men with more confidence than ever. His eyes were dark and determined and he made it clear that Lawrence was not to follow him.

When he had gotten closer to the men and they had started to back away, he spoke again.

"What? I thought you wanted to fight. More of my blood you spill the more people around here become gay, you know? I'm contagious after all. Wanna see?" He pulled the neckline of his shirt aside until the familiar scar was visible. "I don't even wanna tell ya what happened to the guy that did this to me. Man, he's gayer than a fruit cake now…"

With that the men moved back several feet and the knife was put away. The one with the bat held his hands up in submission.

"Look man, no worries alright? We're all good." They backed away until they were far enough to run and then they retreated. Adam just stood there for a moment, not putting the pocketknife back until the group was out of sight.

Lawrence approached with caution. He wasn't sure how Adam would react and didn't want to startle him.

"Adam…" He started, but Adam turned around quickly and Lawrence was relieved to see a huge smile on his face. He marched up to Lawrence, took his face in both of his hands, and kissed him so passionately that Lawrence felt weak in the knees. He returned the embrace and laced his fingers through his partner's hair with a gentle roughness that only Adam could bring out in him.

Even when the kiss was broken, he wasn't willing to let Adam go yet. He pulled the younger man closer to him and held him too tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling – knowing full well that it could have been taken away so quickly in the previous moments.

"I love you Adam." He paused and moved back enough to see his dark brown eyes –now dark with love and not anger. "And you never cease to amaze me." Adam leaned forward and touched his forehead to Lawrence's- a small smile creeping across his face.

"I love you too, man. Wanna go have hot gay sex now?" Lawrence couldn't stop the laugh from escaping this time.

"Well it is the best kind." He replied and grabbed his partner's hand to lead him back down the dock and towards their room.

This time, he wouldn't allow him to let go of his hand.


End file.
